Aria Seo
Aria Seo is a 16-year old Metamorphagus who attends Springsville Institute and is part of the nine journeying to defeat Desdemonda. History Aria had a rough upbringing. Being the smartest in her family with an IQ of 129, her parents and her sister made verbally abusive remarks towards her. Once, Yoona made them mistake Aria's birthday for hers - and Yoona got away with it! Her friend from her old school; OCD; had suggested that she apply to a school in Connecticut. She did and she had gotten in! After telling her parents about it, they had refused and forced her to stay in Rhode Island. Aria decided to run away, thinking that they just wanted her for the free housekeeping, and her friend's boyfriend had driven her to the airport. After her parents realized she was gone, they will stop at nothing to get her back, knowing that she will find out about the other world and learn about their malicious deeds. Personality Aria was quiet and shy. Her character develops over time as well. Aria is also intelligent and can be very positive, even when it seems like she is doomed. Aria is confident in who she is and is enjoyable, clever, and witty. She is also light-hearted and whimsical. Aria will defend her love of things like coffee. Aria also acts naturally and although she doesn't exactly take a side in good vs. evil, she would rather have good leaders than evil ones. Aria also has a dark side too, she'll be a bit more outgoing and saying things that she wouldn't say for everyone to hear. Abilities Metamorphmagus: Aria can look like anyone she wants to look like. She can biologically change her eye color, hair color, skin color, size, and powers, but she can't modify her natural form and she isn't as powerful with some elements. Aria is the first metamorphmagi since Desdemona. Potion Creation: Aria, like any other witch, can create medical or explosive potions. However, she can only create them if they already exist. Spell Casting: Due to her magical parentage, Aria can cast spells of any kind. Scrying: Aria can find a person or an object through the use of a crystal and a map. Elemental Manipulation: '''Aria can manipulate different elements and summon things in addition of being a Metamorphmagus. Fire is her specialty, meaning that it's her strongest power. However, when she manipulates water, earth, and air, they aren't as strong. '''Retrocognition: Aria has the ability to see the past in her dreams. However, she can only see the past in her dreams, and at night. If Aria attempts to use her power in the daytime, she is prone to extreme migraines. She'll also end up feeling very ill, which will last for a couple of days. Relationships Seo Yoona: Yoona is Aria's sister. Yoona and Aria were close at first. However, with the announcement of Aria's abnormally high IQ, Yoona and Aria started to drift apart, and Yoona started to frequently tease Aria. Their strained relationship eventually became worse as Yoona stole Aria's birthday. [[Aiyana Aido|'Aiyana Aido']]: Aiyana is Aria's youngest sister, but more a friend as she doesn't know that they're related. Gallery Aesthetic .jpg Ariagif.gif Ariaquote.jpg Ariasdeathstare.gif Aw.gif Earioh;.PNG Eo;igj.gif Ezgif.com-optimize.gif IU.jpg Iroesg.gif Seoariaaesthetic.jpg Tvr.jpg Woi'hg.jpg Trivia * Her real name is Seo Myeong-Hwa, she decided to change her name when she went to America so people could pronounce her name properly. * When she gets upset or angry, her eyes will turn a light green color. * Aria is a Gemini. * Seo Aria was portrayed by IU, but is now portrayed by Kim Hyoyeon. Category:Students at Springsville Institute Category:Students in Springsville Institute Category:Female Category:GLC2115's characters Category:GLC2115'S Characters Category:GLC2115's Characters